Harry Potter and the Runespoor's Vision
by runespoor magic
Summary: "Don't be ridiculous. Your name is whatever I want it to be." In which Harry is kidnapped by a snake with highly questionable morals, who then proceeds to raise him as her own. Eventual dark Harry, no current pairing. Will feature diary!Tom. This is a repost of a story I took down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

:Parsletongue:

"Regular speech"

Notes: This is a repost of a story I took down to rework. I don't own anything. As of 12.12.15 this chapter has been rewritten completely, so if you read it before now, I highly recommend reading it again as a lot has been added. Anyways, I just felt that my Harry was kind of a useless character with no backbone, so this is me trying to fix that problem.

Harry Potter and the Runespoor's Vision

When Harry was about nine, he had taken to spending his recesses in the library. This was mostly to avoid the dreaded 'Harry Hunting' as Dudley and his gang called it, but also because it was October, and starting to get cold. Harry didn't have a proper jacket, and Uncle Vernon had told Harry several times just that very morning that Harry was lucky to even have the clothes on his back.

The best thing about the library was not the books, seeing as by now Harry had read most of them. The best thing was not the librarian either, even though sometimes she brought him hot chocolate and let him check out three books instead of two.

No, the best thing about having recess in the library was the man who came every Friday, always dressed in a threadbare sweater and pants with holes in the knees. Miss Howell told Harry that this man was her cousin, and that he came to eat lunch with her on Fridays in between classes he was taking at the University.

Usually when he was there, Harry hid in between two shelves with his meager lunch and a thick tome and listened to the man talk animatedly with Miss Howell.

So far all Harry had been able to deduce about him was that he was very poor, lived with his friend in the country, and seemed to have some kind of sickness that made people reluctant to hire him.

One Friday Harry was late coming into the library because his teacher had made him stay behind to pick up a mess he had made when Dudley had knocked him over. The man was already there, leaning against Miss Howell's desk with a look of righteous indignation on his face.

Harry hung in the door way and tried not to be seen but Miss Howell looked up and smiled at him. "Hello dear," she said. "Come to return your books?"

Harry nodded shyly and stole a sideways glance at the man. Upon closer inspection, the man was rather tall, with greying brown hair and brown almost amber eyes. He had scars on his face and down his throat, even on his hands, but they were pale with age.

He offered Harry a quick yet rather tired smile.

Miss Howell smiled at the man and then at Harry. "Why don't you tell Harrison what you've learned at the University?" she asked him. "He's a very bright boy and I'm sure he'd find it interesting. In fact, he's already read half the books in this room."

As the man looked Harry up and down, Harry decided not to protest Miss Howell's incorrect usage of his name.

"It's not very interesting," The man protested weakly. "I don't want to bore him."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Miss Howell. "Sit down."

The man did sit, at a table full of books and papers, and after an encouraging smile from his librarian, Harry sat down as well.

The man started explaining to Harry about a man named Karl Marx, about his country and what life had been like in his time. At first, Harry only listened politely, looking longingly towards the comfort of his shelves every few instances.

But as the man continued to talk, he grew more and more indignant and impassioned and Harry couldn't help but hang onto his every word. He told Harry all about conflict theory, and how the bourgeoisie used everything in their power to keep the proletariat down, so much so that the proletariat did not even realize that they were being oppressed so that the rich could remain in power.

"That's horrible," Harry found himself saying, thinking of his life with the Dursley's. "What did Marx think that they should do?"

The man's smile was rather grim and twisted. "He said that the proletariat should rise up in a bloody revolt to take back what was theirs."

Harry understood why the man looked grim. From what he knew of the man, it sounded like he and his friend were in the same spot as the proletariat of Marx's world, being beaten down by larger society and being taught that they deserved it.

"No one comes out of the womb thinking that something or someone is wrong," the man had sighed. "It's just what society has taught you."

As Harry thanked the man for sharing what he learned, it occurred to him that perhaps he was also in that position. Not that he could rise up and kill the Dursley's for his freedom, but it seemed he was indeed being oppressed.

"People deserve basic human rights," the man had cried, and Harry rather agreed with him. He went back to class feeling significantly enlightened.

That was the last time he had seen Miss Howell's cousin. Later, when he asked, she told him that "those weird police people came around looking for him. Said he was stirring up trouble, giving people ideas. If he's any kind of smart, he and that boyfriend of his will be out of the country by now."

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Miss Howell shrugged. "Just some guy he was living with, Greyback or something. He was bad news, if you ask me."

It was nearly July when the Dursley's left Harry alone for the weekend. And so he was sprawled out across the floor on his stomach, chin resting on his bony hands. He was watching a snake in a glass tank several feet long. It belonged to Dudley, of course, but what the Dursley's didn't know couldn't hurt him.

It wasn't fair, he thought. Dudley got to do everything he wanted, but he had to stay locked up in the house so the neighbors wouldn't see him. And it was even worse now that he realized that he didn't deserve this. Harry sighed to himself.

:Stupid human: The snake hissed to herself, winding around a branch. :Sits around feeling sorry for itself. At least it has a nest. At least it is warm:

The boy glanced over his shoulder briefly and then back at the snake. His green eyes were so wide beneath his glasses that it was almost comical. Quickly, his hand darted out and he turned on the red heating lamp above the tank.

The snake looked at him calculatingly, if snakes could have any kind of look. :Hmm perhaps this one is worth something after all. And it does not look like a meal. Perhaps it is not completely stupid:

Harry cast another furtive glance at the snake, but kept his mouth firmly closed. Surely he was hallucinating. Snakes couldn't talk, could they?

He sat up, drawing his bony knees to his chest. Oh god, either way, he was such a freak. Then he shook his head. He had to stop with that kind of thinking. He wasn't a freak. He was a human and he deserved better than constant berating from the Dursley's. He didn't have to believe their lies.

The snake flicked her tongue at him. :Are you completely useless child?:

Harry scowled fiercely.

:Well?: The snake asked expectantly.

:Well what?: he snapped.

The snake drew herself back in surprise, then settled. :Good: she said, nodding her great head. :This is very good. You will do just fine:

:Sorry?:

:Hatchling, I require you:

The boy crossed his arms. :My aunt will be home soon, and she'll be upset if she finds me talking to a snake: he said.

:Hatchling: she said, irritably. :Those are the worries of lesser mortals. I have decided. You will be my human, and as such, you will need a name:

:I have a name!: The boy exclaimed.

:Do not be ssuch an ignorant Gryffindor. You do not have my name, stupid boy:

:What about you?:

:My name is Ethelinda, hatchling, and you will be called Aeron Samael:

:What does that mean?:

:Carnage and sslaughter. Accuser, seducer, destroyer:

The boy frowned at her. The image those words painted made him think of the bloody revolution that Miss Howell's cousin had spoken to him about. :That's awful:

:But it is true. Carnage and slaughter follow in your wake, child. And you will be all that I have called you. I have seen it:

:Seen it?: The boy didn't look as though he believed her.

:I am a Runespoor, stupid boy. The most magnificent of snakes. I see great and terrible visions. I have decided you are too impressionable to be left on your own. We will complete the bond that binds familiars to their wizards. You are mine now child:

Harry looked a combination of mutinous and bewildered. The set of his mouth proclaimed defiance, but the rest of his face appeared confused. :I don't undersstand:

:You will. Take me out of this infernal cage:

:But – :

Ethelinda snapped her great jaws at him. :Now:

Harry nearly tripped in his haste to get up. He opened the tank and picked up the great orange and black snake, which was nearly his own length. She wrapped herself around him, settling on his shoulders. :We will complete the bond now:

:What?:He lurched suddenly, swaying on his feet as a warm dark presence enveloped him.

When Harry came to, he was in his dark cupboard with a wet cool towel across his face. The small space smelled of stale sweat and he felt feverish and hot. He had no recollection of having got there.

"Ethelinda?" He asked weakly. He crouched on his knees and pushed the cupboard door open. There was a shifting sound and he opened the door to the sight of the giant snake lying on the floor as if she was guarding something.

He jerked back when he saw her. :You – you have two heads:

:Of course. I am a Runespoor. Our kind always has 3 heads:

:Three?: Harry choked in surprise. In all of his time at the library, he had never read about three headed snakes, or even talking ones for that matter.

:We bit off our other head while it slept. Too critical, alwaysss looking down on us:

:Why didn't I see it before?:

:Stupid humans. They only see what they wish to see, Aeron:

:My name is Harry: the boy said tensely. He was not sure he liked this snake, as she continued to insult him and call him by things that were not his name. Reminding him vaguely of the Dursley's.

:Don't be ridiculous. Your name is whatever I want it to be: She shook herself up. :Come, hatchling. I do not wish to stay here any longer. I have had a great deal many visions whilst you slept, and it is urgent that we find a new nest:

:My relatives -:

:Will not miss you. Come:

Harry felt a ripple of fear and delight roll through him. Leaving. This was his revolt, his freedom, he thought as he picked up his familiar, allowing her to rest on his shoulders, half curled around his throat.

:You must cast a glamour. I do not wish to be seen:

:How?:

:Stupid child. Simply imagine within yourself that I am invisible, and I will be:

Harry, half in disbelief, did as she said, pausing for a few moments.

:Good: she hissed. :You are quite powerful for a hatchling. Now take us outside:

Magic, he thought, feeling a sense of nervous dread. Magic was something that truly existed and they were leaving for good. He'd always dreamed of someone coming to take him away from the Dursley's, but his dreams had never been quite like this.

:Hold out your wand arm:

:My what?:

She flicked her tongue. :Now, child. Your wand arm: Her body tightened around his right arm.

:Oh: he said, confused. He held it out.

The last thing he was expecting was a deafening bang and a flash of blinding light. He crouched on instinct, flinching. He could feel Ethelinda's faint amusement and disgust.

:Too flashy: she hissed. :Too purple. Wizards have no class:

Harry stared at the purple clad wizard who leapt out of the Knight Bus, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream, that perhaps he was having a nightmare. People did not talk to two headed snakes, or ride magical buses that appeared out of thin air.

The wizard was staring at him expectantly and Harry blinked. "Oh, er –"

:London, tell the imbecile we wish to go to London:

Harry grudgingly did as he was told.

The wizard leered at him. "Whereabouts in London then?"

"Um – "

Ethelinda let out a sigh. :Gringotts, hatchling:

"Gringotts," Harry said awkwardly. He'd never heard of it.

"Right then. Will the Leaky Cauldron be close enough?" At Harry's hesitant nod, the man began to tell him how much it would cost to get there, but a hiss from Ethelinda disrupted his concentration.

:Imagine within yourself that you have already handed him the money. Tell him you have done so and look into his eyess. You are stronger than this weakling:

Harry felt a tightness in his stomach at doing something so obviously wrong and frowned slightly. He didn't want to lie and steal. Didn't that make him as bad as Marx's bourgeoisie?

Ethelinda did not appear to feel the same. :Now is not the time for doubts. Do as I say and have your silly human moral crisis later:

Harry scowled, but stared the man in the eyes. "I've already given you the money," he said, concentrating hard.

The man blinked. "Ah, yes," he said uncertainly. "Aye, you 'ave."

Harry's scowl deepened and he stomped to the back of the bus and sat down, nearly falling over himself as the triple decker shot off.

Ethelinda laughed at him. :Stupid humans and your delicate moral sensibilities. If it bothers you so much, think of it like this. You are not a human. You are a snake masquerading as a human. Stupid like a human too, but not hopeless:

Harry tried not to respond to her mocking.

:Not mocking, teasing:

Harry was doubting why he had ever thought this was a good idea. Sensible people did not do what snakes told them, and she made him feel stupid as well. Just like the Dursley's. He didn't feel adequate enough, couldn't feel adequate enough, when everyone talked down to him like this.

:Look at you, feeling sorry for yourself again:

Harry glared at the seat across from him as the voice tickled his ear.

:You are only a hatchling, after all. Nearly ten. I suppose it is only natural that you would be so stupid. Worry not. You will grow out of it:

The ride to London had given Harry very little time to think. Several times he toppled straight out of his seat, much to the amusement of Ethelinda.

:Get up, get up: She hissed urgently. :You look like a fool, hatchling. One would think you'd never ridden the Knight Bus before:

:I haven't!: He hissed furiously.

She flicked her tongue at him. :Stupid boy, you should have said something:

Harry nearly growled. He was quite tired of her, but the thought of sending her away filled him with such an acute sense of pain that he shoved the thought from his mind. He was stuck in a nightmare with no one for company but a bossy two headed magical snake. He wasn't hysterical, but there was a tight pressure building in his chest.

:Do calm down. They're going to notice you've left at some point and they'll be after us as quick as can be:

:I thought you said they wouldn't care: he snapped, stumbling out of bus.

:Not the filthy Muggles, stupid child. The bumbling fool and his loons:

:I don't know what that means:

:You wouldn't. Now come, quickly:

Harry hurried down a narrow passage that led into the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was tiny and grubby looking, very dark and shabby. There were several people crowded at old wooden tables holding their drinks or smoking out of long pipes.

Ethelinda hissed that the way through to Diagon Alleys was through a grimy looking wall by a trashcan that was near over flowing.

"Excuse me," Harry said to a pale young witch in dark purple robes that Ethelinda had directed him too. "I haven't got a wand yet, and I need to get through."

The witch was remarkably understanding. She walked with him over to the wall and brandished her wand with a flourish. "Three up, two across," she said cheerfully, tapping the wall three times with her wand. "Have a nice night, dearie."

Harry forcefully ignoring all of the sights and sounds. He rather thought that the snake would laugh at him if he stared around in wonder, and he had had quite enough of that. He rushed over to the towering white building that Ethelinda jabbed at with her tail and tried not to recoil at the sight of the small swarthy creature standing beside the doors. It was wearing a red and gold uniform, much to his surprise.

Aeron must not have been doing a very good job hiding his surprise, because he could feel the amusement rolling of off his snake.

:Now would be a very good time for those moral sensibilities of yours:

Aeron's eyes flicked to the sign warning against thieves. Right.

:Go up to the counter. Tell the creature you wish to speak to your account manager. Tell them you are _called_ Harry Potter:

:I am Harry Potter: he told her.

:Not anymore: she said.

Harry cleared his throat nervously as he approached the counter with a free goblin. "Er excuse me?"

The goblin peered down at him. "Yes?"

"I wish to speak to my account manager?"

"Your name?" he asked gruffly.

"Harry Potter, sir."

Ethelinda shifted around his neck, and huffed in annoyance.

The goblin looked down his long pointed nose at Aeron. "Very well. Brasgok!"

Another goblin came out, expectant. "A Mr. Harry Potter to speak to you about his account."

Brasgok nodded sharply at him and Aeron trailed after him at Ethelinda's insistence. They walked down several long halls, twisting and turning until they got to a long oval shaped room. There was a mahogany desk at the center and Aeron sat down in the chair in front of it.

Brasgok sat down as well, crossing his spindly fingers in front of his nose. "We have been expecting you for a rather long time, Mr. Potter."

"Er, have you?"

Ethelinda rolled her four eyes simultaneously.

"You were not aware?"

"Um," he paused, but Ethelinda seemed to have decided he was on his own for this part of the conversation. Childishly, he wished he could stick out his tongue at her.

"Um, no I wasn't. I only found out about all this this morning." He gestured vaguely.

"All this?"

"Uh you know. Magic and wizards and all that."

"I see." The goblin pinched the bridge of his nose. "That does create a bit of a problem."

"It does?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Ethelinda snickered. :Tell him you want to know about your properties. Tell him you are looking for a nest:

"I just came in because I wanted to know if my parents had a nes- ahem I mean a house or something? Somewhere I can live. And er, if I'm allowed to leave my relatives to go there?"

Brasgok looked displeased. "Your parents have left you a great deal of properties, Mr. Potter. As well as a vast sum of money, numerous heirlooms, and the vast majority of the entire Potter and Black estates. Of course, most of these are being held until you are the proper age."

Harry looked blank. "I uh, I wasn't aware. And who are the Blacks?"

Brasgok's mouth thinned. "I believe Gringotts is long overdue for a talk with Albus Dumbledore."

:The bumbling fool: Ethelinda said helpfully.

"As for the Blacks, they are a very prestigious wizarding family. The last of them was your godfather. He left the majority of his possessions to you and his closest friend. By making you his heir, your full name is now Harry James Potter Black. Should you choose to accept him as your magical guardian, you will come into your inheritance at 17. Until then, you will remain heir apparent."

:Aeron Samael Harry James Potter Black: Ethelinda hissed happily. :Aeron Samael Black for short. I like the sound of that:

Harry ignored her. "Does it work the same way for what my parents have left me? And what really happened to them, and to my godfather?"

Several hours later, Harry emerged from Gringotts with a modest pouch of gold from his trust fund, the key to the wards of the Black family townhouse, and significantly more knowledge of the Wizarding World then before.

:We need a wand: Ethelinda said, as though they were one entity.

:We do?:

:Of course. We cannot walk about the Wizarding World unarmed, stupid boy. We must have a wand immediately:

Harry squared his shoulders. Alright then. She was right, really. Now that he knew who he was, what he had done as a baby…who knew who was out there?

He started to turn towards Olivanders, the wand shop Brasgok had spoken of, but Ethelinda tightened around him. :No, no. No Light wand for my wizard. I won't have it. Go to Knockturn Alley:

Harry's insides twisted. :Ethelinda: She wanted him to have a Dark wand? After what had happened to his parents?

:Now, please, child, before it gets dark:

Harry sighed in resignation and trudged towards to suspicious looking Alley. She had better not leave him there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

:Parseltongue:

"Regular speech"

Notes: I changed this chapter up a lot from the original version because I have a new idea for where I'm taking this story. As of 12.12.15 this chapter has been completely rewritten, as has chapter one. If you read this chapter before now, I highly recommend reading it again as a lot has been added to it and/or changed.

Harry Potter and the Runespoor's Vision

The Alley was at once both less and more than what Harry was expecting. It was dark, gloomy, suspicious looking in general. The kind of place where people kidnapped little kids. Little kids like him. He inched closer to the wall as Ethelinda laughed into his hair. :Silly boy. No one would dare take you while you are with such a powerful snake as myself:

Harry would have agreed, but for the fact that she was invisible. He told her so.

:Then undo the spell: she mocked.

:I don't know how: Harry knew he sounded petulant, but he didn't care. He was frightened, and angry that his fear amused her.

:Of course you know how stupid boy:

Harry felt a hot flash of indignation at that but he shoved it away. Of course she'd be no different than the Dursley's. He was just a freak. Probably everyone would treat him like this. It didn't matter what name he went by, he thought miserably. Even when he was Harry Potter, rich and famous, they had left him and forgotten him.

Ethelinda was oblivious to his inner turmoil. :I'm waiting, hatchling:

Harry bit back his response and scrunched up his face, imagining her around his shoulders. Her tongue flicked his cheek. :Very good:

He thought perhaps she was trying to apologize, but he ignored it. :Where are we going then?:

:Straight ahead:

:There's nothing there:

:Open your eyes then you stu –:

:I know, I know: he said quickly, tiredly. He reached within himself, imagining that there was something solid and tangible there. He peeked through one eye. There was. He tried not to feel too pleased with himself when she sounded impressed, telling him he must be a naturally skilled Legilimens. Whatever that was.

:You will have to sneak in hatchling. They have a powerful wand, just for us. We will have to steal it:

Harry was silent.

:Or rather: she continued :it will steal us. The wand does choose the wizard, child. We will not take it if it does not want us. How does that sound?:

:You make it sound like its –:

:Sentient? It is. Its living, breathing wood. Alive. Will you accept my compromise?:

:Alright: Harry conceded. :But only if it wants us:

:It does: she hissed, half to herself. :I have seen it:

:Now let me down, child, gently. I will follow behind you:

:Will you?:

:Oh: she hissed fondly, :now you sound like a proper Slytherin. A proper Black. Remember, if anyone ever asks, you are Aeron Black. Your father is Sirius Black. You don't know your mother. You have run away from a Muggle orphanage:

:They'll be able to tell! I look nothing like him:

:Have you seen yourself since you left the goblins? Because your parents made him your magical guardian, and you have accepted his name, you are beginning to take on hiss characteristics. Your features are more aristocratic. Your eyes are greyish green. You are even taller, and wider in the shoulders. He had a Beaters build, you know. You are even beginning to take on some of his family Magics, and as such, a darker core and a higher risk for insanity:

Harry glared at her. :You should have told me. I didn't want this. I didn't agree to this:

:Do not look at me like this, child. It does not matter what you want. I have already foreseen this. It was not to be avoided. Think of it to your advantage. You can use the name Aeron Black to work in the dark and the shadows. And when you wish for recognition, you can wield the name Harry Potter like a flaming sword. They want Harry Potter to be their hero. But they need Aeron Black, hatchling. He can do what Harry Potter cannot. It is foretold:

:Yes I know: Harry said wretchedly. :Carnage and slaughter and all of that. But I don't want to be that. I don't want to bring that:

:You know nothing, child. You are not just the harbinger of destruction. You are the Master over Death. Do not pretend that you understand the implications of that title:

:If you wouldn't treat me like I was just some stupid kid –:

Harry was cut off, not by Ethelinda, but by a hand on his shoulder. He jerked back, nearly falling, and eyed the man warily.

He was tall and thin, with long red hair tied back from his face. He had on long robes and dragon hide boots and gloves and he had a small fang on one of his ears. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you, but this really isn't a place for kids. Do your parents know you're here? It's just, I'm the older brother of several kids, some of them your age, and this isn't the kind of place I'd want them hanging about."

Harry took a slight step backwards.

:This was not foreseen: Ethelinda hissed furiously.

The man's smile was gentle and apologetic. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you; I know this is a pretty scary place."

"I'm _not_ scared," Harry said angrily. Ethelinda hissed in agreement. :Go away, stupid human. We have plans to fulfill:

The man grinned at him. "Of course you're not. Must be a Gryffindor through and through. My mistake. I'm Bill Weasely," he said.

Harry blinked at him. "I – Aeron Black," he replied. "Gryffindor?" he asked. So far, the only references he had heard made about Gryffindor were derogatory.

"That's right. Hogwarts House, home to the brave, the reckless, and yours truly." Bill smiled at him again. "That's quite the snake you have there. What happened to her other head?"

Ethelinda preened despite herself as Harry said distractedly, "She bit it off when it was asleep." He felt slightly sluggish as he tried to process this new information. :I thought you said Gryffindors were ignorant: he told Ethelinda accusingly.

:They are: she agreed. :Now tell this human to be gone from us. We have a wand to procure:

Harry peeked back at the wall. It was still there. When he looked back, Bill had a contemplative look on his face. "There aren't very many Parselmouths in Wizarding Britain," he remarked. "You said your name was Black?"

"Yeah, so?"

Bill spread his hands in a placating gesture. "No need to get defensive. It was just a question. Now seriously, where are your parents? You shouldn't be here."

"I don't have parents," Harry huffed, settling on the lie that Ethelinda had spun for him. "Just my dad, and he's in Azkaban."

Harry almost missed the way that Bill's face twisted into a frown. "And what are you doing here?" he asked, forehead creased.

"We're running away from the Muggles," he said, amid Ethelinda's harsh protests that he was sharing too much. "We were going to get a wand."

Bill shook his head. "Not in a place like this, you're not. Are you even old enough to have a wand?"

"I'm ten," Harry lied.

"You've got almost another year until Hogwarts then."

"But I –"

"No buts," Bill said decisively, sounding remarkably like a parent. "And it's really not safe around here."

Ethelinda hissed wildly in protest, but Bill was already directing them out of Knockturn Alley and into the livelier, open aired Diagon. "Listen," he said gently, seeing Harry's disappointment. "I'll get you some dinner to make it up to you. You look like you haven't eaten in a week."

"I haven't," Harry mumbled to himself, kicking at some gravel.

Bill frowned at him again. This time it was deeper.

Once they were sitting down in a small café, Bill let Harry order whatever he wanted, in this case a tall milkshake, a piece of rich chocolate cake, and one of the largest sandwiches Harry had ever seen. He was so used to being left the Dursley's scraps that he could only offer Bill his grudging thanks and mild suspicion.

"So Aeron," Bill said, taking a bite of his own food. "The Wizarding World, it's pretty new to you, yeah?"

Harry gave a quick nod.

"There are dangerous people here, just like in the Muggle world," Bill told him. "And a lot of those people spend their time in Knockturn Alley. That was a really dangerous thing to do. Can you try to understand that?"

"She told me," here he nodded his head at the giant snake. "That no one would try to hurt me once they saw her."

Bill shook his head in disagreement. "You can't really know what a person will do if they're desperate enough. Even going with me was stupid, no offense. I could have been anyone. I could have been a pedophile or a psycho."

"But you're not," Harry pointed out.

"I'm not," Bill agreed. "So you're lucky it was me that was there. You said you ran away from the Muggles. Do you even have anywhere to go tonight?"

Harry frowned at his plate and ignored Ethelinda's incensed hiss. "I went to Gringotts," he said. "I have keys to the Black properties."

"The Blacks are a really dark family," Bill said. "It wouldn't be wise to go into one of their houses, especially one that's been vacant for years, without knowing what you're walking into."

Harry exchanged a look with his snake. "Then what are you saying I should do?" he asked. "It's like we have anywhere else to go."

"I'd suggest the Leaky Cauldron, but you're just a kid on your own, and there all sorts of off people that travel through there."

"I'm not on my own!" Harry protested.

Bill just shook his head. His mother would never forgive him if he left a child out on the streets with nothing but a giant snake and the clothes on his back. "I guess you better come with me." Not that he was sure they would take him either; they had enough mouths to feed. But perhaps they could give him a better idea of what he could do to the boy.

In retro respect, Harry decided that it might not have been a good idea to go off with Bill Weasely, especially considering the man's warning to him, but he was still stinging from Ethelinda's brutal verbal assault. The snake was seething quietly to herself now, and Harry hadn't known her long enough to judge whether this was a good sign or bad.

On second thought, it may have not been the best idea to run off with a snake either, especially one as snappish and harsh as Ethelinda was. And he couldn't even pretend ignorance of her nature. She had been this way from the start.

There was something to be learned from this misadventure, Harry decided as he trudged after Bill Weasely in the now dimming Diagon Alley. The lesson was that he should not trust so easily.

He should have known better, after all, having been raised by the Dursley's, who he had never been able to trust. He couldn't imagine that snakes would be so different, or red headed wizards either, despite whatever misguided kindness that they might be trying to offer him.

And he would go back to Knockturn and get that wand himself. The idea of it was calling to him now, and he couldn't help but wonder if Ethelinda's visions weren't self-fulfilling after all.


End file.
